Good girl, Bad boy
by Kicklove2748
Summary: Kim is a good girl, Jack is a bad boy. Find out what happens in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cliche story, with a twist. I know, but it's my version! So I hope you love it! **

**On another note, if anyone would like to take over my story, "Moving is always a blast!" please PM me! Thanks!**

**If you haven't read my other story, My parents are separated and I switch back and forth between my parents every 3 days. I don't have WiFi at my dad's house, so I will write when I'm over there and post the day I come back to my mom's. I will try to do 1-3 chapter a day, but I'm in 8th grade so, I have homework, plus sports, and church. So I will try my hardest! Well, Here's Chapter 1!**

**ANY DISCLAIMERS: ****_I do not own Kickin' it. I own the story plot of this story. I also DO NOT own anything with a astric(*) beside it._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Good Vs. Bad!**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

It was the first day of school, Junior Year. If you must know, I'm the school loser. Yeah, I'm a loser. Most people just ignore me though, it's not like they are mean to me, well, except the 'populars'. But, it's not like I don't have friends. I actually have quite a few friends: Grace, Julie, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. Grace is a cheerleader, but she's still counted as a loser. Julie, is like the girl version of Albert Eisenstein. Milton is like Albert Eisenstein, but I do karate with him, Jerry, and Eddie at the local Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Jerry is a Latino dancer, and Eddie is just a boy who enjoys to eat. Were all musical talented. We kinda, sorta have a band. I'm the lead singer, Milton is the bass player, Grace is the Keyboardist, Jerry Drums, Eddie Guitar, and Julie is like our little manager.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. My alarm went off. Dang. I went downstairs and sat at the table for breakfast with my brother Kendall, and my little sister Emma. Our family has a little rule, we eat as a family before we get ready. My mom fixed waffles for us. We all ate and talked about our after-school plans. I had Karate practice, Kendall had baseball practice, Emma had Dance practice, and My mom had a date with her boyfriend. My dad wasn't in the picture. My mom is pretty rich to be a single mom, but my dad pays for our house, phone bills, and Kendall's car. He does that for his child support. I don't have a car, and I won't for another 4 months. We all finished eating, and went to get ready for school.

I took a shower, dried, and scrunched my hair. I braided back my bangs, and put a tad of make-up on. I got dressed in white skinny jeans, a pink and orange stripped shirt, and pink flats. I grabbed my Samsung Galaxy S III* and my pale pink Jansport Book bag*. Then I walked downstairs, and got on twitter

while I waited for Kendall and Emma to get done being ready. I don't see how they take longer than me. Kendall is 17, Emma is 13, and I am 15. Kendall came down first he was dressed in a blue-green plaid shirt, dark wash blue skinny jeans, and black vans with his dirty blonde hair flipped perfectly to the side. Then Emma came down. She was wearing a black dress that had flowered print on it, with a yellow cardigan and yellow flats. Her hair was in a sock bun. We all said goodbye to Mom.

"Kendall, be sure that you pick Emma up, and make sure she has dinner!" My mom said to him.

"I would never forget her mom," he said back. He really wouldn't he's a protective brother. "What about you Kimmy?" I hit him for calling me Kimmy.

"It's Kim, and No, I'm going out to dinner with Grace and Julie." I said.

"Ok." He replied.

We all said our goodbyes, and got in Kendall's red Escalade*. Then he drove off to school.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

It's finally Junior Year. Unless you were wondering, I'm the bad boy, player, Jock at Seaford high. My main friends are: Brett, Brody, Brad, Jordan, Donna, Kelsey, Alex, and Alexis. Yeah, I've slept with all of those girls. Hell, I do sleep with all of those girls. I have slept with almost all of the girls in the school. I'm on the baseball team, but my main sport is karate. I haven't had time to join a dojo yet. Me, Brett, Jordan, and Alexis are in a band. I'm a singer and guitar player, Brad does keyboard, Jordan does Drums, Alexis does bass and sings. Brody kind of manages us though. The others don't want to be in a band.

I woke up and took a shower, I dried my hair off with a towel, and went to get dressed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, I put on an orange Hollister* shirt, and white vans. Then I went downstairs, my mom and dad were in the kitchen cooking breakfast and my two little brothers were in their highchairs. There twins, there names are Tyler and Noah. Noah started to cry, so I picked him up and he stopped. My 4 year old little sister Jamie came downstairs and sat in a chair. Then my 10 year old sister Sydney came downstairs, she was dressed in denim capris and a 1 direction shirt. Were a big family. My parents put dinner on the table and we starting talking about what we all did yesterday.

It was time to go so I grabbed my IPhone*, and told my little brothers, and sister bye. I told Sydney it was time to leave. So she ran upstairs and grabbed her book bag. "Hey, mom, I can't pick up Syd. today, I have baseball practice." I said.

"That's ok. I get off early." she replied.

"Ok, good." I said, I wasn't going to let my sister get scared at school, or walk home alone.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," Sydney yelled, then walked outside.

"Bye guys! Love you!" i said, then did the same.

We got in my Blue BMW. Then I drove Syd, to Seaford's Junior High and then drive to my school!

* * *

**This was just an intro chapter! I will put another chapter up today, maybe 2 more ;) who knows? Depends on how many reviews I get!**

**BTW:**

**Kendall looks like Kendall off of BTR**

**and Emma looks like Emma off of Jessie.**

**Sydney looks like a 10 year old Selena Gomez.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i'm kinda mad. I was almost through with this chapter and accidentally deleted it. I'm pissed. So here we go again!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jack Freakin' Brewer.**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

We walked into together, said our goodbye's and went to homeroom. The whole gang was there! We all had Mr. Shelton. We sat in front of the populars! Who were sadly in that class also. We didn't really have much to catch up on, because we hung out all summer. Everybody was there early because we didn't have our locker assignments yet! The teacher's give us our binder's and such, so all we have to bring, is paper and pencils. I looked at my phone 8:20, we had 10 minutes till class started. Then Jack Brewer and Donna Tobin came in. The worst populars. They sat with there little huddle. "So, guys! I wrote a new song." I told our gang.

"Really? Let me see it," Grace said. Then I handed her the lyric paper. "This is really good Kim!"

"Thanks!" I said, while grabbing the paper. "So, band practice 6:30 to 8?" I asked.

"Yeah!" said Jerry.

"Sound good." Eddie said.

"Fine by me." Milton replied

"Good with me." Julie exclaimed.

"It's ok, but what about our dinner?" Grace asked.

"We can go at 8!" I said back.

"Ok." She said.

Then the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. "So, now I'm going to be giving you your schedules, the paper has your locker number and combination. So don't lose it. Jerry." He said. Everyone laughed at him Jerry laughed to. He handed out our papers. Mine said:

Homeroom: Mr. Shelton

Block 1: Language Arts; Mr. Cook

Block 2: Music; Mrs. Flint

Block 3: Lunch

Block 4: Physical Education; Mr. O'Dell

Block 5: Calculus; Mrs. Rankin

Block 6: Honors World History; Mr. Montana

Block 7: Science; Mrs. Hayden

Locker #: 889 Locker Combination: 87-90-5

I looked at everyone else's schedules. I had Block 1 with Grace, and Jerry. Block 2 with Everyone. Lunch with Everyone. Block 4 with Julie, Jerry, and Grace. Block 5 and 6 with Julie and Milton. Block 7 with Grace, Eddie, and Jerry. At least we all had music and lunch with each other. Then Mr. Shelton spoke up, "This year there will be a big trip, that we will take with this class, we can talk about it tomorrow." About as soon as he said that the bell rang. This locker break would be longer so we could all get to our lockers. I got to mine, and opened it. I put my book bag in my locker, and grabbed my pencil. I put my phone in my back pocket. Then Jack Brewer came up and opened the locker right beside mine. DANG. Then Kendall came up, "Hey Kimmy," he said. I hit him in the gut.

"Don't call me that! What do you want?" I said.

"I saw Emma talking to a Junior, and made him leave her alone, and now she won't talk to me. Can you fix it," He asked.

"No! You did it, you fix it." I said. Then he walked off.

"So, is your little sister a freshie?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Your not the guy right?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No, if I wanted a Crawford, I'd go for you." He said while winking, and shut his locker, and walked away. I rolled my eyes, and walked to first block. I sat in-between Grace and Jerry. Then the bell rung and Mrs. Cook walked in. The desks were like lab desks. "I'm going to sit you alphabetically so I can learn your names better." Then she started naming names, 2 to a desk. "Jackson Brewer" He's in this class? "Kimberley Crawford." Dang.

"It's Kim." I said.

"So, we meet again," Jack said.

"Yeah. I guess." I replied. Then he told me his schedule, and I told him mine. We had Music, Lunch, P.E, Calc, and Science together.

"Maybe we can sit together in every class." He said with a smile. I didn't want to sit with him, but I didn't want to be rude so I smiled. Then the teacher said, "I'm going to pass out binders now. Your binder already has your name on it, and the class on the spine. We got all binders special ordered this year."

"Great," I mumbled. Jack laughed. Soon enough that class was over, finally, I had music! I went to my locker and put my binder in the locker, and walked to class. Jack waved me to sit with him, but I sat with my friends. Then Mrs. Flint walked in, "Ok songbirds, who's gonna play first," she said. Everyone raised there hand but me, and she called on me. "Can I have my guitar player?" I asked. She said sure, and me and Eddie walked to the front of the room. He started playing, and I started singing.:

_Ooooooo_

_oooooooo_

_Here's to the Mondays,_

_Watching all the cars on the free ways,_

_I ain't got a thing to do, can I sit here next to you, and oh oh ohhh,_

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid, 'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday_

_Could you give me a shot and I'll work with what I got,_

_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock It like I ain't broke, You know?_

_ooooooooo_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here to us_

_ooooooooo_

_Here's to us uh-oh _

_Here's to never winning first place,_

_Here's to crying on your birthday,_

_Here's to every single heartbreak _

_Here's to us_

_ooooooooooo_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to the mistakes, _

_Somehow they always drop you in the right place,_

_so lets go another round till the sky is falling down, _

_and we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers now whos the loser?_

_What a joke_

_oooooooooo_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to us_

_oooooooooo_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to never winning first place,_

_Here's to crying on your birthday,_

_Here's to every single heartbreak_

_Here's to us_

_oooooooooo_

_Here's to us_

_nananananananana_

_I'm a player, I'm a hater_

_But I swear you would never know, _

_cause I got a smile on i'm an _

_ex-con that just got off parole_

_Could've been a con tender,_

_a pretender, like brando played the role,_

_but im not so what? and thats just how it goes_

_YEAHHHHH_

_oooooooooo _

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to us_

_ooooooooooo_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to never winning first place, _

_Here's to crying on you birthday,_

_Here's to all the bad first dates,_

_Here's to every single heartbreak,_

_Here's to raining on your own parade,_

_Here's to showing up anyway_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to_

_Here's to the mondays._

__Everyone started clapping when I finished. "Very good Miss Crawford. Do you have a band."

"Yeah! Me, Eddie, Jerry, Grace, Milton, and Julie manages us!" I exlaimed.

"Class. I want here another one of there bands songs! Do you?" she asked. Everyone said Yes, so we all went up there Julie told Mrs Flint about our band. Then we started another song.

_"Maybe its the things I say,_

_Maybe I should think before I speak,_

_but I thought that i knew enough,_

_to know myself and do what's right for me._

_and these walls im building now_

_you used to bring em down,_

_the tears in crying out,_

_you used to wipe away,_

_i thought you said it was easy, _

_listening to your heart,_

_I though you said I'd be ok,_

_so why am i breaking apart,_

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont make me have to choose between. _

_what i want and what you think i need._

_cuz ill always be your little girl_

_but even little girls have got to dream,_

_now it all feels like a fight,_

_you were always on my side,_

_the lonley i feel now,_

_you used to make it go away_

_i thought you said it was easy _

_listening to your heart_

_i thought you said i'd be ok_

_so why am i breaking apart_

_dont wanna be torn._

_why is all this so confusing,_

_complicating, and consuming,_

_why does all this make me feel angry,_

_i wanna go back to being happy!_

_these tears im crying out _

_you used to wipe away_

_i thought you said it was easy, _

_listening to your heart,_

_I though you said I'd be ok,_

_so why am i breaking apart,_

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont wanna be torn_

_dont wanna be torn._

_dont wanna be torn._

__After that class was over, we went to lunch. The populars gave us evil looks, but we didn't care.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, even band practice, and me and graces dinner. Its been a long day and im going to sleep. good night.

* * *

**End O Chappy.**

**I shall put 1 more up tomorrow! **

**xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel blocked. I just feel like my writing sucks. But I am going to continue for you guys.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed by, and school has gotten better. Well, with Jack, I figured out he's a player. I've seen him with 5 girls, this week. So, I'm going to stay away from him. It's a Wendsday, and I have karate practice after school today. I woke up at 6:30 and went to breakfast. My mom had a date last night with her boyfriend Jason. They have been dating for a while and are pretty serious. She didn't come home from her date last night till everyone was asleep. I heard her come in, that's how I know what time she got home. My mom is a fashion designer. Why do we live in Seaford? Because, my parents got divorced, and then Kendall had a really bad break-up, and so did I. So we moved as far away from New York as possible. My mom made everybody cream-of-wheat* and fruit slices. We ate in silence until my mom spoke up, "So, guys. I have some news. Well.. Jason proposed to me last night and I said yes. Were getting married in October, on a beach," my mom said. My mouth fell open, Kendall choked on an apple slice, and Emma spit out her Tropicana*.

"Thats great Mom," I exclaimed!

"Yeah Mom, I'm excited for you," Kendall replied.

"I'm thrilled Mom, but October? It's the middle of September," Emma said. Way to be a downer.

"Well, with your guys help, I figured I could get it done! So, will you help me?" she asked.

"YES!" We yelled at the same time. After the news we talked about possibilities and colors. We were stuck between Yellow, or Green. We decided to talk about it later.

Then my mom said, "Were going to be moving to a new house to. So us, and Jason's family can live there. Are you guys ok with that?"

"Yeah!" I said.

"I'm cool!" Kendall answered.

"Can my room be orange?" Emma asked. We all laughed at her. When we were all finished with our breakfast we went to get ready. I took a shower, then curled my hair, then I got dressed. I got dressed in a black pencil skirt with a flowery design on it. A white tank top, then a Yellow cardigan on top. I also put on yellow wedges. When I walked downstairs everybody was waiting for me. So, we said bye to our mother, and went to school.

* * *

When I got to school, I went to homeroom. Everyone was there waiting on me. We sat in our usual spots, and talked about the battle of the bands. We were defently entering. I had written 4 new songs. We just needed 3 more, incase we went through every round. Mr Shelton walked in and sat at his desk writting on little slips of paper and putting them in a cup. Then he said, "Class attention please, Today we will talk about the class trip. We will be going to Jordan Lake in North Carolina, We will fly there, and stay in a hotel for 2 weeks. While you are there, you will have to keep up with your school work. At the end of the time there we will be throwing a maskarade ball. Today, you will get your assignments for partners. It will be a girl-boy arrangement. Boys will pick a girls name out of this cup, then say it out loud. That will be your partner, and you will ride the plane with them, room with them, and do everything with them. No switching partners." He started passing the cup around.

"Kim Crawford." Jack said, then looked at me, smiled and winked. Great. Now I will probably get raped.

"Donna Tobin." said Brody. Well, I have a feeling that they will hook up.

"Alex Smith." said Jordan. There dating, so good for them.

"Julie Brewster." said Milton. YAY. Maybe they will finally get together.

"Grace Anderson." said Jerry. She has a crush on him. So good.

"Kelsey Jewiers." Eddie said. Eh. Poor Eddie.

"I NEED A NEW PARTNER!" I screamed.

"No can do Miss Crawford. Its been this way for years." Mr Shelton replied. I groaned. Everybody went into there own conversations again. When the bell rang I went to my locker, and got my language arts binder and walked to class. I sat in my seat, and turned around to talk to grace. "So, Kim, wrote any new songs?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm thinking about singing it in music today," I said.

"Good, we might actually have a chance to win this year if this we keep up with the song writting," Grace said.

"I know," I said dragging out the 'o'. Grace laughed and then Mrs. Cook came in. She said she didn't feel good, so she just gave us a packet of work. It had to be completed by tomorrow and there was like 15 sheets. I knew I would have homework. I had Karate practice, Band practice, Dinner with the new family, and now homework. Great! I kept noticing that Jack was starring at me. I just ignored him, I had work to do. When the bell rang, I put the packet in my binder, and walked to my locker. I put the binder in my bag, and grabbed my music binder. I walked into music class.

Mrs. Flint declared Wendsdays Presentation Days. It is when you can sing infront of the class, but only if you want to. I am going to present a new song today. I'm kinda scared to. It's about my ex. that tried to 'reconnect with me'. Kendall almost got on a plane to New York to kill him. We practiced this song yesterday at practice, and Julie is going to play violin, so the song will sound right. The teacher walked in and we got started. We got to go first because we were a band, not just one person. So then we started:

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_

_since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photoagraph all the time_

_these memories come back to life_

_and I don't mind _

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still fill it on my lips_

_the time that you danced with me_

_with no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wished I forget_

_the memory I want to forget_

_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning and played our song_

_and through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_'cuz I know i'm wasting my time_

_and I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still fill it on my lips_

_the time that you danced with me_

_with no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wished I forget_

_the memory I want to forget_

_*instrumental*_

_suddenly my cell phones blownin up_

_with your ringtone I hestitate but_

_answer it anyway you sound so alone _

_and i'm suprised to hear you say_

_you remember when we kissed_

_you still fill it on your lips_

_the time that you danced with me_

_with no music playing_

_you remember the simple things_

_we talk till we cry_

_you said that your biggest regret_

_the one thing you wish i'd forget_

_is saying goodbye_

_saying goodbye_

_mmm _

_goodbye._

Then everyone started clapping, Mrs. Flint said that we did great. Then Jack said, "Mrs Flint, we would like to preform a song!" My mouth dropped open. She said they could so then they got in our spots and they started:

_I can feel ya comin from a mile away_

_my pulse starts racin from the words that you say_

_and you say so many of them like you don't have clue_

_that im signed to deliver with a stamp on_

_you dont have to try to hard_

_you already have my heart _

_you don't have a thing to prove_

_im already into you _

_so hold hold hold hold me tight now_

_'cuz im so so good to go _

_dont say dont say goodnight you know_

_you had me at hello_

_you had me at hello_

_you had me at hello_

_dont say dont say goodnight you know_

_you had me at hello_

_close your mouth now baby dont say a word_

_'cus you aint sayin nothin i aint already heard_

_plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_and the speakers blowin up to this dance song._

_you dont have to try to hard_

_you already have my heart _

_you don't have a thing to prove_

_im already into you _

_so hold hold hold hold me tight now_

_'cuz im so so good to go _

_dont say dont say goodnight you know_

_you had me at hello_

_you had me at hello_

_you had me at hello_

_dont say dont say goodnight you know_

_you had me at hello_

_ohhhhh ohhh oh oh oh ohhh ohhh oh oh ohhhh _

_ohhh oh ohhhh ohhhh ohhhhh ohhhh_

_ohhhhhhhh_

_so hold hold hold hold me tight now_

_'cuz im so so good to go _

_dont say dont say goodnight you know_

_you had me at hello_

_you had me at hello_

_you had me at hello_

_dont say dont say goodnight you know_

_you had me at hello_

We were all shocked. Who knew Jack could sing? That class ended fast, so I went to lunch. I walked in and sat down with the gang. We were all talking about the junior trip. I still can't believe i'm paired with Jack. He is going to try to hit on me I know it. Then on top of it, were having a ball. YAY! My mom can design and make my dress for me. I know she will. She loves to design for me, Emma, and Kendall. The trip is next week, and there handing out our packing list, and permission forms today in 7th block. All I got for lunch was an apple, so I got up and went to get a Gatorade*. I walked up to the drink machine and then Jack walked up and said, "So, Exicited to room with me Crawford."

"Ha. Your funny, No," I said.

"Why, are you scared to," He asked.

"I just don't like you, and I'm not going to have sex with you," I said.

"Oh, really, I wasn't going to try anything," He said.

"Oh, really," I said.

"Well, I wasn't until you said anything," He said winking and walking away. I groaned, grabbed my gatorade* and walked back to our table.

"So, Kimberly what was that about," Grace asked?

"I'll tell you later," I said to Grace while glaring for the 'Kimberly' thing. She nodded understandingly. The rest of lunch went smoothly then I went to Physical Education. We were playing Volleyball, but I forgot my tennis shoes in my locker, so I walked back to my locker and I suddenly got pulled into the janitor closet. I tried to scream but then a hand went over my mouth.

"Hello, Kimberly," said Jack. ITS JACK FREAKIN' BREWER.

"Hi Jackson, can I go now," I asked.

"Nope," he said. Then he kissed me. I slapped him.

"Don't ever try that again Brewer, if Kendall found out he would kill you, and I wouldn't stop him. Got that? Good," I said, and walked out.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**I hope you liked it, it took 2 days to write! I have re-written it like 3 times. But, i'm somewhat pleased. **

**One more thing. Tyler on buckwild is frickin' HAWT 3. OMG 3**

**But.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**3**

**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is my third day at my dad's house. So I will be posting my chapter's tomorrow. I have been content with myself, writting, watching Kickin' it, and full house. I've tried to write about 3 different storys. But I didn't like them. So, your only gonna get 2-3 chapters. Sorry :(. I tried an Austin and Ally story, but Eh. I didn't like it. Now i'm going to try a 'Chronicals of Narnia' story. I'll write the 1st chapter of that after this one. I'm excited for that. But anyway Here's the next Chappy 3**

* * *

Ugh, I can't believe Jack kissed me. It wasn't my first kiss, but I didn't want to kiss him. I probably shouldn't tell Kendall about that. We don't want Jack to die do we? Eh. Nah. Well the trip is next week. It should be fine by then. If it's not, I just protect myself. I mean i'm a 3rd degree black belt! He is just a little baseball player, I am not afraid of him. Am I? No. Of course not. Well, P.E. went by pretty fast, so did 5th block and 6th block. Now i'm in 7th block and there handing out the papers for the trip. The bell rung and I walked to my locker. I put my binder in my bag and grabbed it and started walking to Karate practice. Then it started to rain, and I forgot my umbrella. Then a car pulled up beside me. "Hey crawford, need a ride somewhere?" said a boy. I got closer and saw it was Jack.

"No thanks." I said. The car stopped and Jack got out. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Why not, its raining, and your freezing," he said.

"I.. I.." I stuttered.

"Just get in the car Crawford," he argued. I nodded, and got in the passenger seat of his car. "Where do you need to be," He asked.

"The mall, I have Karate practice," I said.

"You do karate," he asked.

"Yeah. I am a 3rd degree black belt. I go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo," I said.

"Ha, that place is a joke." He replied with a smirk.

"What do you know about karate," I argued.

"Your not the only black belt, i am to. But, I go to the Black Dragon Dojo," He said.

"There all cheaters, and jerks," I replied.

"Maybe, but we actually win, they made me a black belt in 7 tournaments," He said. "Were gonna stop by my house so I can grab my stuff. Then, i'll take you to the bobby wasabi dojo,' he said.

"Ok." I said. We drove to his house. It was huge, he told me to come in so I got out and went inside. We walked in and he told me to follow him. I did, and we went into a big room. I'm guessing it was his bedroom. There were alot of different trophies. I looked at them all, why he got his stuff. Then I started to shiver. He looked at me and chuckled, then through a sweatshirt at me. I quickly put it on, after making sure that it wasn't a black dragon hoodie. Then, I sat down on his bed.

"I didn't even have to try to get you on my bed Crawford," he joked.

"Haha. So funny," I said coldly.

"I'm not going to try anything, unless you want me to," He said winking.

"That's not very likely, and you already have tried something," I said.

"I did that because you called me out," he said.

"You could have done it some other way," I said. Then he came and sat beside me.

"What, was that you first kiss," He asked.

"No? In New York I had a boyfriend, but it ended badly, I haven't had a boyfriend since. I don't want one," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we should go, or we will both be late," he said. I nodded and followed him to his car. He drove me to the mall. When I got out I turned around and said,

"Wait, your jacket,"

"Keep it, it makes you look hot," He said with a wink and drove away.

* * *

**I know its short, but It had alot of KICK3**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

**_ANY DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANYTHING WITH A ASTRIC(*) BESIDE IT._**

* * *

I walked into the dojo, and started practice. Julie and Milton couldn't go to band practice today so we cancelled it. I called Kendall to come pick me up from practice since it was raining. While I waited I walked over to Falaphel Phils* and got a Sprite*. Then when I was walking out I saw Jack walk into Falaphel Phils* with the populars. He smiled at me and mouthed 'I like your jacket.' Then I thought, I better go to the dojo, and take it off before Kendall sees it. So, I walked into the dojo, and put the jacket into my book bag, then Kendall drove up. I got into the car and he drove home, on the way there we talked about how our days went, and about mom's engagment. We are both happy for her! He pulled into the drive way and we went inside. I said 'hey' to everybody and went to my room to do my homework. I finished my homework in about 30 minutes. Then I started to watch a movie about how a child gets abused then killed. It was the sadest thing I have ever seen. Then got an idea for a song, so I grabbed my music binder, and went to my piano. Tomorrow I will ask Mrs. Flint if we can do a fundraiser to help abused kids.

Then I went and took a shower, I straigtened my hair, and put on a bit of make up. Then I went and got dressed. I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue long sleeve American Eagle* shirt with the letters in pink. I put on my navy blue uggs* and my columbia* jacket. I grabbed my phone then went downstair and waited for everyone to be ready. By the time Kendall came downstairs I had draped over the top of a chair. He was wearing dark jeans, a red t-shirt, and a red and navy plaid shirt, with black and red high tops on. His hair was flipped perfectly. Next came Emma. She was wearing white skinny jeans, with a long sleeve yellow hollister* shirt. She had on yellow toms*. Last came my mother. She was wearing regular mom jeans, and a dressy shirt. Then we all piled into my mom's jeep cheroke, and drove to the resturant.

We parked infront of applebees*. Classy Jason, Classy. We all went in and had a family dinner, Jason had 3 kids. 2 boys, and a girl. Taylor, Baylie, and Chase. Taylor was a guy. They were all well mannered. We would need a big house. 7 rooms, atleast. I say we get a 10 bedroom. Just in case we expand anymore. Everyone agreed with me. So, we were all going house hunting together tomorrow. His family was nice. We all went home, and everyone else went to bed, but I was thinking about the child abuse thing. Jason is a Socail worker, so I decided to text him;

_Me; Hey, I was wondering if I could do a fundraiser for abused kids?_

_Jason; That would be great Kim. I'll see if I can get to your school to talk to them about it tomorrow._

_Me; Thanks!_

_Jason; Your welcome, sleep good._

That went rather well. I decided to text Grace and tell her about my new song.

_Me; So, I wrote a song about child abuse. Now i'm thinking about trying to use the battle of the bands as a fundraiser for abused kids. Do you think it would be a good idea._

_Gracieee; It's a great idea. Look at my bebe growing up :'). aha._

_Me; Ok. I heard Mrs. Flint won't be in school tomorrow, so we have free instruments. I'll show you the song tomorrow!_

_Gracieee; ok. night little bebe._

_Me; Nighty night._

After that. I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs. I was last awake. We were having cereal for breakfast when my mom said, "Kim, so I was talking to Jason this morning, he told me you texted him last night and had a brilliant idea, but he didn't have time to tell me. What was your idea?"

Then I replied, "Well, I watched a movie on child abuse last night, and I want to help, so i'm gonna try and get the battle of the bands to be a fundraiser for child abuse. I also wrote a song."

"My baby is so smart," she said smiling at me. I smiled back.

Then Kendall said, "My little sister, is such a good person." While getting up and hugging me.

"Yeah, Defentaly," Emma said joining the hug. Soon after Mom joined the hug to. Then we all finished eating and I went upstairs to get ready. I didn't need a shower, so I put my hair into a pony-tail, and put on black yoga leggings and a pink sweatshirt, I also put on my pink uggs. I put on a touch of make up, and grabbed my stuff and went downstairs. When everyone was ready we said goodbye to mom and went to school. I get my license in 2 months. I walked to homeroom, and sat with the guys. Nothing spectacular happened in homeroom, and first block. But in music I showed the guys my song:

_She walkes to school with a lunch she packed_

_nobody knows what she's holding back_

_wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_she hides the brusies with the linen and lace_

_ooooooooooo_

_the teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_it's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_bearing the burden of a secrect storm_

_sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_through the wind and the rain she stands hard a stone_

_in a world that she can't rise above_

_but her dreams give her wings _

_and she flys to a place where shes loved_

_concrete angel_

_somebody crys in the middle of the night_

_the neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_when morning comes it will be to late_

_through the wind and the rain she stand hard as a stone_

_in a world that she cant rise above_

_but her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she loved_

_concrete angel_

_a statue stands in a shaded place_

_an angel girl with a upturned face_

_a name is written on a polished rock_

_a broken heart that the world forgot_

_through the wind and the rain she stand hard as a stone_

_in a world that she cant rise above_

_but her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she loved_

_concrete angel_

Everyone in room was looking at me. Oh well, then I got called to the office. It was about the fundraiser! I got to do! They gave me a packet and told me to go back class, and read over it. I started walking back to class and got pulled into a closet. Again. By Jack. "Why did you get called to the office," He asked.

"I'm trying to do a fundraiser for abused children. Now you really had to pull me into a closet to ask me that," I said annoyed.

"No, but I did to do this," He grabbed my hands and kissed me again. I'm guessing it was so I wouldn't slap him again. I'm not going to lie, but I felt sparks when he kissed me. I finally got my hands free, and tried to push him off, but he would budge, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I finally pushed him off of me.

"What the hell Jack," I exclamied.

"Oh don't act like you didn't like it," He said.

"I didn't, this is why I don't want to room with you," I whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, so, bobby wasabi, and black dragons have a competition tomorrow, and I heard we will be fighting each other." He said.

"We can talk about this after school, not in a closet," I said.

"Ok, let me drive you to practice. We can talk then," He said.

"No." I said.

"Yes," He said.

"No" I said again, then he kissed me again. He needs to stop doing that.

"If I say ok, will you stop kissing me," I asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"Then ok. You can." I said.

"See you after school babe," he said, kissing me again, winking and walking out of the closet. He is stupid. I will destroy him in the tournament because of that. I walked back to music, and Whispered to grace what happened. The rest of the day went by quickly so I walked up to jack and said, "I'm ready to leave."

* * *

**End o Chappy**

**Sorry. I was going to continue but i'm watching one tree hill and im a little distracted. well.**

**xoxo**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!  
IMPORTANT******  
I am writing this chapter in Jack's POV.

I was at my locker getting my book bag and Kim walked up to me and said, "I'm ready to go." I nodded and walked out to my car. I got in the driver's side, and she got in the passenger's side. I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I have to run by my house, is that ok," I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kim said. I drove to my house in silence. We walked in, and went to my bedroom. When we got in my room I shut my door, so the pets wouldn't come in. Kim sat on my bed and sighed.

"What's wrong," I asked.

She said, "I'm just tired, and stressed out about this fundraiser, I have to run the battle of the bands, sing, play guitar, piano, plus on top of that I have to help my mom plan her wedding. I still have to write 3 songs, and practice karate, and..." I cut her off by kissing her. She didn't resist this time. I pulled her closer to me, and put my arms around her waist. Then she pushed me off. "You really need to stop doing that, you throw kissing around like its nothing. I don't randomly kiss people," she said.

"I know, I didn't plan on kissing you. You seemed overwhelmed, and needed to shut up," I told her.

"I know, I am overwhelmed," she said.

"I know something that could relieve some stress," I said.

"What," she said. I lifted up the covers on my bed and winked.

"Grow up." Kim growled.

"I'm kidding, and don't act like you didn't resist that kiss." I said.

"I," she said, lost for words. Then she just layed back, and hit her head on my wall. "Ow." she said. I just chuckled. I got up and ran downstairs, got an ice pack, ran back upstairs, and gave it to her. "Thanks." she said.

"Do you even want to go to karate today," I asked her.

"I don't but if I didn't I would just be alone at home," she said.

"Let's skip karate today and to the beach," Jack said.

"Ok, but only for a couple of hours," She agreed. "I have to run home and get a bathing suit."

"Figured, let me get ready, then we can go." I said. I grabbed a pair of blue and green plaid trunks, and went into

the bathroom and changed. I walked out, and Kim was looking at my trophies. I walked up behind her, and started tickling her.

"JACK STOP!" she said while laughing.

"I will if you kiss me." I said.

"On the cheek," she said. I nodded and stopped tickling her. When she was a couple centimeters from my cheek I turned my head so she kissed my lips. She pushed me off, and rolled her eyes. I think that she relized that I was shirtless, because she blushed.

"Like what you see Kimmy?" I said.

"As if, and if you call me that again, I will destroy you," she said coldly. I went and got a plain white shirt, and put it on. Then I put on my nike slides.* I also put on my sunglasses, grabbed a towel, and said, "Lehhgo," She followed me out, and got in my car.

"So, Kimmy, why don't you have you license," I asked.

"I'm not 16 yet," she said.

"Oh," I added. She told me how to get to her house. We went in, and I went to her bedroom. It was girlier than I thought it would be. She walked into her closet and then walked into her bathroom. I started looking around her room. Then I saw a trophie case. I walked over to it and looked in it, there were karate trophies, cheerleading trophies, figure skating trophies, softball trophies, horseback riding trophies, and soccer trophies. I looked around her room, she had a grand piano, and a guitar. She came out in a white shirt, and blue shorts, with white flipflops. I'm guessing her bathing suit was underneath that. She had a red towel, and black sunglasses.

"I'm ready," she said. We walked out, and got in my car. "So why did you want to go to the beach?"

"I just wanted to, its been a while since I have been," I said.

"Oh, Ok." She replied. On the way there we talked about anything, and everything. Kim was so pretty, in a natural way. Unlike Donna who was pretty with 8 inches of make up on. Then on top of that Donna dressed like a 2 cent hoe. Kim dressed her way. I liked that about her. I liked that she was into music and karate! I pulled up to the beach and got out. We walked onto the sand, and layed our towels out. I took off my shirt, and slides. Then Kim took off her shirt, and shorts. Damn, she was hot. Her body was smoking. I picked her up and ran for the water we swam around for a while and had a lot of fun. She got up and was almost to the towels and I tackled her, and started leaning in...

* * *

**CLIFFY.**

**10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY. :D**


End file.
